


Starvation

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan (non-canon AUs) [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Trespasser, Prompt Fic, maybe some angst too i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their journeys become too difficult, they find their way back together - every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starvation

She was starved for him, and the moment he made his way through the eluvian, she was pulling his face down to meet hers. His hands, so quick to reach for her hair and angle her head better, made her believe that he was longing for her touch just as much as she was for his.

With a tiny jolt of pain, she felt her hair tugged by the gauntlet on his hand. He made a noise of apology into her mouth as he withdrew his hand and pulled away long enough to rip the gauntlets off and throw them across the room where they hit the opposite wall.

Ashae took the free moment to reach out and undo one of the many belts holding Solas’ armor on. With his gauntlets off, he helped her to undo the buckle, something once so simple had become difficult with the use of only one arm. Together they undid the armor piece by piece, and her own much simpler clothes followed the armor’s journey to the floor.  
  


* * *

  
She laid in bed, drowsy but not willing to let herself fall asleep just yet. Solas was sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly under her head as she gently traced shapes onto his exposed back.

This. These tiny, infrequent meetings that always ended with him leaving again. This was the only thing keeping her going, the only thing in the world that kept her tied to the hope that yes, she could help stop Solas. She could show him a better path. A path that wouldn’t end in destruction and death.

Angling her head up to have a better view, Ashae reached up her hand and traced Solas’ jaw lightly. He shifted in his sleep, but didn’t wake. She wouldn’t wake him. She couldn’t bear to see him leave again. Not this soon. Not now.

Reaching over his shoulder, she pulled the blanket closer to protect them from the cold in the room.

This was all she had, and she knew she would be just as starved by the next time they met.

But she knew he would come for her again, when they both couldn’t stand the distance any longer.


End file.
